


Can’t You See [Her]?

by aspringdayineuphoria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Basically a woman tries to assault Beomgyu, But Yeonjun would never let that happen, But from Yeonjun’s POV, Choi Beomgyu centric, Choi Yeonjun is a good brother, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspringdayineuphoria/pseuds/aspringdayineuphoria
Summary: Yeonjun had almost completely forgotten the woman before, but as he stepped out on the stage to get into position, he managed to spot her again amongst the sea of teens. It wasn’t as hard to spot her this time as most of the other girls in the crowd’s faces were covered either by their phone, a sign or a picket of one of their own faces, but hers wasn’t. She wasn’t doing anything except staring with the same expression that made Yeonjun uneasy. Except this time, she wasn’t looking back at him.In which TXT encounters their first sasaeng
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Can’t You See [Her]?

When Yeonjun woke up that morning to the sound of his phone’s alarm, he thought he knew what to expect of the day.

They were scheduled for their final stage performances of their ‘ _Dream Chapter: Eternity_ ’ promotions, and a bit later on they planned on having a nice dinner to celebrate the success and end of their comeback.

Maybe it was the determination to give his all for his last performance, his excitement that he and his team would finally be able to have a nice, relaxing evening together or the pure relief that this was the last time for the next few weeks he would have to wake up by alarm that had him springing up to get ready at such an ungodly hour. Even at 6AM he was ready to conquer the day.

After he got ready and made his way toward the kitchen though, he realized he was maybe the only one who felt, at the very least, not completely dead to the world.

Taehyun seemed to be having a starring contest with his bowl of cereal as Kai who sat next to him took slow, lethargic bites. Soobin seemed to have abandoned his bowl altogether in favor of laying his head down on the table to get more rest. He assumed Beomgyu was either still getting ready or not getting ready in the slightest.

As he walked past the group into the kitchen, he decided to go for some cereal as well. He chose to go for whole grain Cheerios the managers bought for them in hopes they would try to be more healthy, instead of the sugary Lucky Charms the members at the table were depending on to give them the energy they needed to get through the day.

As he ate he didn’t even try to converse with his members. After spending so many years living together they all knew better than to try to get a response out of someone before 8AM, so he opted for putting in an airpod and scrolling through their WeVerse.

He continued to do that until the leader next to him arose from the dead to inform them their manager sent a message saying he was five minutes away.

The two boys in front of him groaned, and as Yeonjun got up to take his bowl to the kitchen he also grabbed the younger’s on the way so the only thing they would have to do was get their shoes on.

“Oh, my angel.” Taehyun thanked, leaning back in his chair to close his eyes for one more minute.

“Thank you Hyung~” Kai sang as it seemed from the Lucky Charms he was finally beginning to retain some energy.

“Thank you, Jun hyung!” Soobin yelled on his way to get Beomgyu.

Yeonjun said nothing, opting for endearingly patting the top of his younger brothers’ heads on his way back.

And sure enough four minutes later they were wrangled up and heading out the door, signaling the start of their long day.

The car ride was moderately eventful, thanks to Beomgyu making their manager-hyung play Seventeen’s new music over the car speakers in an effort to wake everyone up, said effort being successful. They don’t call him the energizer of the group for nothing.

And so as they arrived to the Mnet studios in high and playful spirits, it was easy for most of them to miss in the mob of people, the woman much older than the other young teens and young adults waiting to see their favorite idols.

But Yeonjun noticed, as she caused a slight ruckus to the left of him by trying to push a young woman out of her way to get closer. He didn’t want to think anything of her clearly older age, though, as he thought it was possibly the mother of one of the young girls surrounding him trying to help her daughter get closer, staff from mnet (although that option didn’t seem as plausible as she wasn’t doing anything to help with the crowd rather than adding onto the madness), or even a fan herself. He definitely didn’t want to judge anyone willing to support his dreams.

But as he made eye contact with the woman for a brief moment, call it his sasaeng senses, something felt.. off. And he couldn’t deny the odd feeling beginning to bubble in his chest. He pushed it down, though, as they started entering the building and soon after were sent off to the stage for sound check.

And for the most part sound check was uneventful, the normal routine and the normal goofing off, as was everything else leading up to their last stage for ‘ _Can’t You See Me?_ ’.

Yeonjun had almost completely forgotten the woman before, but as he stepped back out on the stage to get into position, he managed to spot her again amongst the sea of teens. It wasn’t as hard to spot her this time as most of the other girls in the crowd’s faces were covered either by their phone, a sign or a picket of one of their own faces, but hers wasn’t. She wasn’t doing anything except staring with the same expression that made Yeonjun uneasy. Except this time, she wasn’t looking back at him.

Her vision was aligned with something directly behind him, but as he turned his head to see what it could be he almost smashed it right into Soobin.

“ _Woah_ , hyung!” Soobin grabbed Yeonjun’s arm to steady himself from the surprise.

“Sorry, sorry.” Yeonjun apologized, shaking his head to try to rid himself of his distraction as he knew the music would be starting soon.

But before turning his head back to face the front, he glanced at the even younger behind Soobin. Beomgyu noticed his eldest hyung’s gaze and gave him a small smile and quick thumbs up. An action that should’ve comforted Yeonjun but instead made his heart feel slightly more heavy with worry as he thought about how it was either him or Soobin the lady had her sights on.

“It’s just a fan.” His mind tried to assure himself from his anxious feelings. “There’s nothing wrong with an older fan. In fact, she probably took time out of her job to come support us, that must mean it’s important to her to cheer us on. How could I possibly look at a MOA differently for something so trivial?” His anxiety was gone and quickly replaced by shame, but he shook off the feeling as his earpiece indicated the music was starting. He could sulk later, right now he needed to give a good performance.

//

As they headed off the stage from the adoring cheers of fans and into the hallway where their dressing rooms were, the volume of the room didn’t decrease in the slightest as they were instantly greeted with the adoring cheers and high fives as they passed through from their Big Hit staff.

He was half expecting Bang Sihyuk himself to be waiting in their dressing room with a cake and party hat from the way they were just greeted, but to his relief their dressing room was empty.

Not that he wasn’t appreciative of the staff, he just felt that the performance he gave today wasn’t worthy of the applause. Even though he tried to shake the thoughts of the woman from his mind, he kept letting his eyes wander to her in the crowd, almost distracting him one too many times.

And even though he tried to tell himself the only thing he was currently feeling was shame, his heart was still racing slightly even though the performance had ended around fifteen minutes ago.

“Way to end things on a high note, boys!” Their manager applauded as he entered the room.

“Thank you!” They bowed, together yet unsynced.

He continued, “I don’t know how you boys were planning on celebrating tonight, but if you would like to treat yourselves to a good dinner the company would be more than happy to cover the expenses.”

“OH YEAH” Kai yelled while fist pumping the air, while Beomgyu started screaming and ran to the manager and wrapped him in a loving side embrace. The other members just opted to clap and bow in appreciation.

And even though he and the other members weren’t outwardly showing _that_ kind of excitement, he knew that definitely sounded a lot better than the takeout they were planning on getting as they watched a movie at home.

And as they headed into the van, all five of them arguing on where to eat and how far they could push it, Yeonjun successfully forgot about the woman and her unnerving presence again. But just because he stopped looking, doesn’t mean she stopped watching.

//

“No Kai, you are not ordering the lobster AND the shrimp scampi. I don’t care if the company’s paying, that’s an added total of 180$! JUST FOR YOU! Which will make this the first AND last time the company is willing to treat us!” Yeonjun and the other two members laughed at Hueningkai and Soobin’s antics as they were sat at the table of one of the most expensive restaurants in Seoul. It was Taehyun and Yeonjun’s pick, as Yeonjun always dreamed of being able to afford to go in this place as a trainee and Taehyun had a friend who told him good things about the food. Soobin was obviously very reluctant when Taehyun had brought it up on the car ride home, but when Yeonjun backed him up he decided if Yeonjun thought it was a good idea he could trust him. I mean, he was their reliable, sensible eldest.. _right_?

“Hyunsik-hyung said the company would be more than happy to treat us, MORE THAN HAPPY. And the only thing that will make ME more than happy is getting the lobster and scampi!” Kai defended.

Yeonjun shook his head with a chuckle as he looked around the restaurant. It wasn’t too busy as it was fairly late, around 9pm, but there was still a decent amount of people. Luckily they all seemed to be upperclass if their attire was any indication, meaning they could dine in peace without coverings on their face or hats on their head. But in his observation of the people surrounding them his eyes failed to land on the one’s of the woman from earlier, who was comically hiding behind a large plant after having followed the group from their dorms.

“Hyung, _DO SOMETHING_.” Yeonjun snapped back to reality at the sound of Soobin in distress, the anxieties of earlier returning for a brief moment until he realized Soobin just wanted help from their eldest in knocking some sense into their youngest. But before Yeonjun could speak the waitress had already approached the table to take their orders.

Even through all the bickering, when it came time to order Kai was mature enough to only order lobster, much to Soobin’s relief.

“Alright, I’ll go put these in and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” The waitress bowed as she walked off.

“Hyung, I’m going to use the restroom.” Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu seated across from him and nodded as the younger took that as his cue to leave.

Around twenty minutes of fooling around with the members (mostly just the three of them ganging up on Soobin) later, the waitress returned with their food. It was when she called out what Beomgyu had ordered did he realize he never came back. And when the waitress walked away, it seemed the other members noticed, too.

“Beomgyu really never came back? Can I go check on him?” Kai, who was on the farther end of the table asked.

“No, I’ll go check on him. You eat your lobster.” Yeonjun got up before the youngest could make any arguments and headed towards the bathroom.

He wasn’t really feeling anxious as he walked to the restrooms, more so worried his brother was feeling sick or in pain, but when he opened the door to the restroom he was greeted with a sight he did not expect.

A distressed looking Beomgyu was stood at the sinks, and in front of him was a woman trying to kiss him while holding his arm in a vice-like grip. But not just any woman. _The_ woman.

After a split second of pure shock, he snapped, “YAH” as he quickly strided over, unlatching her hand from Beomgyu’s wrist and forcing himself in between them.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He yelled, loud enough to make both the woman and Beomgyu flinch.

She visibly deflated at the sight of Yeonjun towering over her, knowing she could never take him on. Instead she looked at Beomgyu from behind Yeonjun, stating “I’ll be seeing you, Beomgyu-ie” with a sickly sweet smile as she walked out of the restroom.

As the door closed behind her, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, instantly turning to face the visibly shaken Beomgyu.

“Are you alright?” He asked, even though he knew the boy clearly wasn’t. But even so, Beomgyu gave a small “yeah” while nodding and avoiding eye contact.

“What happened?” He pressed, hoping to get more information.

“I... don’t know. I was just washing my hands and then I hear the door open and it’s a woman. I told her that she was in the men’s room, but instead of leaving she came closer to me. And then she told that she’s liked me for a long time, and that she was waiting for a moment like this she could have with me.. I didn’t want to be rude by saying that she was making me uncomfortable so I told her thanks for liking me. I guess she may have taken that as.. something more though, as she got closer and expressed.. _inappropriate_ desires she has of me. I didn’t know what to do hyung, I froze. Then she tried to kiss me, and I tried to avoid it but she grabbed me and was surprisingly strong. Then you came in and saved me.” He ended with a shaky laugh.

But Yeonjun remained stone faced. “Beomgyu-ah... I’m sorry that happened” Beomgyu tried to tell Yeonjun it was ok, but Yeonjun cut him off. “Listen. I don’t care if someone is our fan or not. If they’re doing something to make you uncomfortable then that’s that. You have a right to feel that way, and you have a right to express that. I know you didn’t want to be rude, but sometimes you have to be rude, or strict to get your point across.”

Beomgyu sighed. “I know, I know. It’s just.. hard. And I’ve never been in a situation like that before so I didn’t know how to handle it. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad at you and I understand that. And hopefully you’ll never have to be in that situation again. I’ll talk to our manager about it tomorrow, and hopefully the woman can be blacklisted.” Yeonjun put an arm around Beomgyu as he began to lead him out of the bathroom.

Even though Beomgyu wanted to argue against that, his brain reasoning maybe the woman just had a lapse in judgement.. a _severe_ lapse in judgement, he remembered Yeonjun’s rant only a few minutes ago about having to be strict sometimes to get a point across, so he opted to accept it and silently nodded as they headed back to the table.

“Finally! I was just about to get up and check on you guys myself, are you both ok?” Soobin asked as they took their seats.

Yeonjun didn’t speak, not sure if Beomgyu wanted everyone to know about what had happened just yet.

Beomgyu smiled at their leader. “I’m ok, just.. got lost is all.”

“Ohhhh. Yeah, you know this place is pretty big! Oh did you find the aquarium? Because Taehyun said that his friend had said...”

Yeonjun zoned out of Kai’s rambling, allowing himself to go over what had happened in his head, and ways he could protect his members from letting something like that or worse happen again.

“ ** _I need to talk to you tomorrow about something important._** ” He texted their manager, when Kai threw a fry at him. “YAH. NO PHONES AT THE TABLE.”

“Yeah, hyung! No phones at the table!” Beomgyu said, throwing a fry in his direction as well and giving a genuine laugh.

Yeonjun resigned and put his phone away. He could worry about dealing with things later. He could worry about worrying later. Right now he was with his family, and right now they were safe. And that was more than enough for him.

••  
Ah! My first fic!! Please let me know if it was any good haha, and if you have any ideas/suggestions for any groups/idols in the future!  
-Em


End file.
